An electro-optical flat-design display device formed as an LCD area of the mentioned species is known in the art from EP No. 0.146.285. Herein, five horizontal lines having several side-by-side display elements each are provided, each of the display elements being built-up by a 5.times.3 matrix. The five lines of LCD display elements form the front of the housing. Two light sources are installed in the housing extending in the longitudinal direction of the lines, as backlighting devices.
The considerable generation of heat by the light sources within the flat-design housing has been found to be disadvantageous. It is disadvantageous, further, that the two light sources have to be replaced after a certain operating time. For this purpose the individual lines of LCD display elements are arranged in a hinged manner on the front side of the housing, in order that the light sources provided with a reflector on the rear side of the housing can be replaced from the front of the housing.
It is also disadvantageous that the LCD display elements are continuously exposed to u.v. and heat irradiation. This will lead to degregation, disintegration and destruction of the dye pigments inside the LCD display elements, such that these have to be replaced after a certain operating time. Further, there is a disadvantage in that electrical installation equipment has to be assigned to the light sources inside the housing or on its rear side such electrical equipment also generates heat and is heavy in weight. Finally, another disadvantage resides in the necessitated hinged arrangement of the LCD display element, dust is capable of entering through a plurality of housing openings, such that the dust deposits both on the light sources and on the inner sides of the LCD display element thereby, causing a premature damping of light.